1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an arrangement for clamping three neighboring injectors onto a cylinder head of an engine, and more particularly to such an arrangement that is reduced in both weight and manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as illustrated in FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings, if an engine (diesel or gasoline engine) has an even number of cylinders, each two injectors "a" are first placed in respective holes formed in a cylinder head, and then clamped by an H-shaped bracket "d" which has an opening "b" in its center and two pairs of arms "c" extending in opposite directions from the vicinity of the center opening "b". Each injector "a" has a block-like projection "e" at its top, which provides two flat crescent-shaped areas on both sides of the projection. Each pair of arms "c" of the H-shaped bracket "d" press the two crescent-shaped areas of each injector "a" downwards when the bracket "d" is secured on the cylinder head by threading a nut "g" over a screw shaft "f" extending upwards from the cylinder head. In this manner, each two injectors are clamped at one time. Such an arrangement is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application, Laid-Open Publication No. 10-176629.
However, if the engine has an odd number of injectors, e.g., three, then the above-described injector clamping arrangement (FIG. 3) is not employable. One possible way of clamping three linearly arranged injectors by a single bracket is illustrated in FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings. It should be noted here, however, that the arrangement shown in FIG. 4 is not a prior art. The elongated I-shaped bracket "h" clamps the three injectors "a" down, but this elongated bracket "h" would raise a weight and cost. Similar reference numerals are used to designate similar elements in FIGS. 3 and 4, and description of other elements such as "b", "f" and "g" is omitted here.